Project Summary The Bioinformatics Core acts as a lynch pin in the overall success of the INBRE project by facilitating access to resources, knowhow, support and training to the INBRE network members in the use of computational resources and data analysis tools in bioinformatics. In simple terms, bioinformatics is a truly interdisciplinary field that attempts to solve biological questions using concepts from mathematics, statistics or computer science, which are implemented with the aid of computers. Bioinformatics has become an integral part of biological research due to the high-throughput nature of biological experiments (broadly dubbed as `omics' data). Thus, a tremendous need ensued for developing computational infrastructure for the collection, processing, storage, analysis and facilitating the use of such data by the research community. With parallel developments in computer science and high-throughput technologies in biology, biological data is being generated at a way faster pace than it can be analyzed and make sense out of. Moreover, the ever-changing technologies and data analysis tools make it more challenging to upkeep with the changing landscape of this field. Given the nature of this complexity, it is hard to expect from individual institutions to develop and maintain sophisticated infrastructure and technical expertise in bioinformatics. The primary goal of the INBRE program is to provide such environment, technology, tools and support accessible to all members of the INBRE network. The main objectives of the Bioinformatics Core include the development of needed infrastructure, provide tools and support for bioinformatic analyses, and train the INBRE scholars and investigators in the use of facilities and technologies.